Lily meets Nina
by S.Cheski
Summary: lily goes to an english boarding school, where she meets the Anubis gang, her brothers and her best friend that she hasnt seen for 4 years. read to find out what happens next
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I get to Anubis House

**Lily POV**

Today is the day I get to meet my brothers and my friend Rosie for the first time in many years. I was adopted when I was 10 and now I'm 14. my "parents" say that my mum and dad died of natural causes but they where brutally murdered by leftover Deatheaters. My "parents" wont let me go to Hogwarts so they're sending me to a private boarding school in england. my parents where murdered in our flat in london. Anyway as we got to the front of the school i saw James, my brother. As soon as the car stopped i hoped out of the car to him. I tackled him in a big bear hug "James!" i yelled as he tryed to shove me off.

"Oh, bloody hell, I didn't know that was you."

"You remind me of dad so much." I said to him

"You remind me of mum."

"Well my "parents" are signing me in so I'll be right here if you need me" I said to him.

I started wandering around, so I put my headphones in and started listing to _Swag it out by Zendaya_. I must have been singing alloud, because I didnt hear the boy sneak up behind me. He scaired the life out of me. I screamed

"Wat de hel?" at him as I turned around. I turned around to face a boy with deep blue eyes and dark brown hair.

**Fabain's POV**

The girl that I heard singing turned around and clapped her hand across her mouth like she said something wrong. "Sorry" she said with a dutch accent "Sorry" she said with her British accent.

She had deep auburn hair, mysterous dark green eyes, tons of freckles, and blue/green glasses.

"No I should be sorry for scaring you. I was just wondering, what house are you in?" I asked politly

"House of Anubis" she said nonchalntly. "Why?" she asked when she saw the look on my face.

"No reason, thats my house too."

"Really, do you know anyone named Albus, James, or Rose?"

" I know a girl named Rose, shes new to the house." I said. Then she took off running.

**Lily's POV**

She's actually here. OMGizzle. I havent seen her in like 2 years. I got to the house and my "parents" where already there

"Lily Luna Potter! Where have you been?"

"I've been looking around." I said pulling off my innocence look

"Your trunks are in the front hall and your suit cases are there too. We're leaving now." my "dad" said as he walked pass me with my "mum" and they got into the car and drove away. I felt no emotion

**Nina's POV**

How could that girl, to one standing outside, not say goodbye to her parents, she should be greatful that she still has them around.

"Nina, theres a new girl here and Trudy said we all have to meet her and a new boy!" amber yelled up the stairs to me.

"ok I'll be down there in a minute." I said back to her

**Amber's POV**

Nina's seemed so distant latly. Is it because Joy is back? Is it because theres 2 new girls here in the house? When Trudy brought the 2 new people in, a boy and a girl where already here. The one girl looked like she was crying. when she saw the other boy Albus, she screamed and ran over to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Nina , hurry up!" I yelled. Then I heard our door slam. Nina started down the stairs, then she ran back up. Then she finally ran down the stairs, she sat next to me and fabain on the couch. Just then Albus and the new girl started laughing.

"You remind me of Uncle Ron."the new girl said

"And you remind me of mum when she was your age." albus said to her

"You 2 are brother and sister?" I asked

"Amber, you are really a blonde, yes me James and Albus and triplets." she said to me

"LILY,LILY!you're here, that took shuch a bloody long time!" Rose screeched as she hugged her "how are your "parents"?" she said as her unhugged Lily, but she put air quotes around parents.

"fine, but my "dad" forced me to got to this school, and lets just say things didn't go very well. They didn't want me to go to H, so they tried to convince me that I was a squibb."

**Lily's POV**

Crap, I can't believe I accutally said that.

"I went to H's it isn't that good, professor McGonagall is an old coot now, they also have a stacue for Snape in his honor." Rose said

"Really? Thats so bad, well ever scince my mum and dad died that place has gone to the dogs."

"Your parents died?" the boy with the dark brown hair asked. I coulden't even get the words out of my mouth because I was shaking so hard. I looked away and started to tear up. Rose put her arms around me in a protective way, as if no one could hurt me in her arms. The James answered for me.

"they died when we where 10, from" he tripped over his words ".. heart faliure." I couldn't stand it any more, I got up ,still shakey , and ran all the way up the stairs to the attic door, it was locked,

"alhomora." I wispered and the door flew open. I ran into the room and hid under one of the day beds. I heard nina run up the stairs and into the attic, I heard her gasp,

"Fabain, come up stairs, the attic door was open." nina said. I heard him walk up the stairs, and I heard him gasp too.

"when did this happen?" Fabain asked

"I don't know , but lets just look for Lily." nina said "I'll look under the beds." she said to Fabain.

When she walked over to the bed that I was under, I grabbed her leg. She jumped and screamed.

"BOO!" I shouted and I crawled out from under the bed. I was the only one laughing. "you guys, that was accutally pretty funny!"

"Not when you have something to hide from." Nina muttered

"What?" I said

"Nothing, but you should go downstairs." Fabain said to me

"No, I like it up here, maybe I could convince Rosie to sleep up here with me."

"What about your stuff." Nina said

"I'll handel it." I said, not that they know any magic that could help me "I'll go get Rose and we'll get our stuff." I said

"Do you need any help?" Fabain asked me. I could almost see the hint of jelosy in Nina's eyes.

"No, i'm good also dont want any fights well I'm here." I said, I muttered the last part.

"Who would start a fight?"

"WOW, you are so oblivous sometimes." I said and laughed all the way down the stairs. Then I heard Trudy, I think, call everyone for dinner. I ran down the stairs, I was so hungry I could eat anything.

"Miss Potter, dont run, we dont have to go to the hospital tonight." she said. Then everyone started laughing at me.

"why, do you have to laugh at everythig?" I ask/shouted at the anubis house group, olny Rose and James wherent laughing, they know not to because I havent felt any comfort or understanding since my mum died. I had sneakers on so I ran out of the door and into the woods. All I heard was Rose yelling behind me.

"Lily,Lily Luna Potter, come back!" she screamed behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Found**

**Rose's POV**

She ran off into the woods.

"Lily please come back! For Ginny's sake!" I screamed at her but she just kept running, deeper into the forest.

**2 hours later**

"Does she run away like that all the time?" Mara asked

"Yeah, her adoptive parents dont get her like her real mum and dad did" just as I said that, I heard screaming right behind the house.

"Lily!Lily? Are you ok?" I screamed as I ran to the back of the house. When I got there fabain was already holding an unconcious Lily or did she use the avada kerdavra cures on herself. I fell to the ground and started searching for Lily's wand. There it is, just have to get over to it before **snap**, crap her Mum 's wand is broken and Nina stepped on it. They all got lily and brought her inside. As they went inside I leaned down and picked it up. It was a clean break, nothing serious.

"Hey,Rosie, are you comin?" Alfie asked me.

"Yeah in a minute."

**Lily's POV**

The next few days where in a blur. But I do remember one of the dreams vivdly.

**Flashback**

"Mum? Mum! where are you?" I screamed when I walked into our london flat, the door was unlocked and everything was in a disarray.

"Dad?" I said and ran up the stairs. I ran into my dad's office and I saw blood on the floor and a shattered lamp. Then I ran into their room and found them dead on the floor.

**Flashback** **ended**

"No! no! They cant be dead!" I screamed and I sat up in my bed, they were dead. Gone. No more. They were holding hands. I was screaming in a half daze, when everyone ran up to mine and Rosie's and asked me if I was ok. Rosie warded them off, telling them I was fine but the truth was I was in one of those states of minds were I might lose my sainity at any moment and James and Albus understood that and they made everyone leave.

"are you sure?" James asked and Rose just yelled at him. I was rocking back and forth untill I fell asleep. I slept through the whole week on and off, but i had everyone on edge because of that night. When I was finally alloud to leave the house it was a saturday.

"Lily, get up this is the first saturday we can go into town." Rose said and forced me out of bed.

"Fine, I'll be up in a minute and let me take a shower." I said and forced her out of our combined showers. I finished taking a shower, I got dressed in my skinny jeans, pink/orange off the sholder heart shirt and my nike 6.0 sneakers. I was looking for my wand to put in my bag with my wallet when Fabain came in.

"Trudy wanted me to give this to you." he said and handed me a hogwarts letter, I ripped it up and put it in the fireplace. He looked at me questonally and I shrugged and started walking down the stairs to the 2nd floor.

"Why were you up there?" Nina half yelled at Fabain.

"Trudy told me to give her a letter." he replied

" You're lying! Ever since they've been here you've compleatly ignored me and you where by lily's side every waking moment!" she screamed at him and he looked about to cry

"No, he wasen't" I said

"How do you know, you where in some sot of an coma for a week, so how do you know?" she started to yell at me. And let me just say, you dont want to get me mad cause then you'll have to deal with the side affects. "and your parents are dead so dont try and go crying to your mommy about this." she said to me

"Ya, so are yours and if you dont shut up, you'll be joining them in a minute. And btw my parents where better than you or your stupid Subina club will ever be!" I shouted at her and she seemed stunned. Then I ran down stairs.

"Trudy me and Lily are going into town for a little bit!"Rose shouted

"Ok, but be back before dark." she replied throught the kitchen window. When we got out side I grabbed my wand from my bag and said a curse under my breath to Nina. Then I heard her scream from the house.

"Lily you sholdent do that." Rose scalded as I got into the taxi.

"Why? she deserved it." I replied and the taxi driver started driving and me and Rose sat in scilence.

**Rose's POV**

As soon as we got into town, Lily dragged me to the music art store. She brought a gutar, a piano, a recording mic, and a beat mixer. Then she dragged me to the Apple store and bought a Mac pro, an I-Phone 4s, an I-pad 2, and an I-Pod 4. then we went shopping for some clothes. She got 16 or 17 mane brand outfits including uggs, heels, boots, flats, and all the accesiories that go with them. Then she got a JVC recording camara and a olympus shockproof/waterproof camera.

"Where did all this money come from?" I asked her as we where walking to the local jewler to look at neclaces. "Surely not you Gringotts account."

"of corse not, I have to share that with James and Albus. But its good to have a wealthy adopive Daddy." she said as she brought a solid 18 kart gold locket that had 2 names written on it. Then she took out a diffrent box from Tiffiney's and handed it to me

" i was going to give this to you when we where on the train to Hogwarts but we never went on the train." she said. I opened the box and it was a double locket, one side said BFFs on it and the other side said True Love on it. I opened the BFFs side and saw a very recent picture of me and Lily smiling at the camera, but it was a wizard picture so we where giggling and laughing when we where trying to take the picture. Then i flipped it to the other side and i opened it. It was a pictue of me and Scorpius on the first day of school on the train station, along like the other one, it was moving and we where leaning and and we kissed, I started tearing up.

"OMG, Lily this is the BEST gift ever!" screamed and gave her a hug

"Best friends forever?" she asked

"Best freiends forever!" i shouted and gave her a nother hug.

**James's POV **

When Lily and Rose came back, Rose was in the best mood ever.

Lily also had a ton of bags and boxes.

"James, Albus, Lily needs your help with her... Stuff." Rose called inside. Jut then Lily walked in with a gutar a mic box and stand and tons of bags looped on her arms.

"Why do you need our help?" Albus asked and she glared at him

"Theres 2 more boxes out there and my Apple bags, so be careful." she snapped back at him. Nina gave Lily and Rose a look of disgust as they went up the stairs and to their room. Great, she pissed off a nother muggle, great just great. Now I'm gonna have to fix a nother thing for her.

**Nina's POV**

Lily and Rose came back in the happiest mood imagineable, an Lily had a ton of music aquiment. Great now her and Fabes have a nother thing in common.

"Why do they have so many things?" I asked James

"When she was adopted, she was adopted by very rich people who wanted her to be happy so they gave her anything she wanted, so they gave her so much money and let her keep a debet card. Now even though they're mean now they still want her to be happy, so she can buy anything and everything she wants."

"wow, she sounds like a little spoiled brat if you ask me." I responded

"James didnt say anything about how I went to Africa for 2 years to help with UNICEF did he or how I help run several charities in the US to help save the poor and dying children there, or how I've worked at several soup kitchens over the past 4 years? No, so dont judge a book by its cover."Lily screamed down the stairs from the landing. Then she went up into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Amber's POV**

Wow. Lily goes shopping and buys more than I do in a month.

"why do you have so many things?" I asked her as we sat down to dinner.

"because my "parents" forgot to pack me some things. Anyway, lets eat! I'm starving." she said. Wow shes rude. She won't even wait to eat dinner with her brothers.

"we usually wait till everyone is sitting down before we eat."

"Oh sorry, I'm used to not eating with my family anymore, I usually ate up in my room." she said. Then it came to her. "where are the boys rooming?" she asked.

"downstairs, in the basement." Jerome said

"oh, ok."

**Lily's POV**

We waited for 4 minutes until I started serving myself. Then James came up.

"are you seriously waiting for Albus?" we both asked. Even when Mum and Dad where alive, he was always late for dinner. Then everyone started serving themselves. Almost everyone was halfway done when Albus came up.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked looking mock upset.

"You take way too long to wait to eat for." I said

"That's a lie, we always ate on time." he said

"No, correction, you and DAD ate when he got home for the Ministry. So you and dad ate at like 10:30 at night." I said to him

"Your dad works at the Ministry?" Fabian asked

"Yeah, at the department of safety." I said, at least the wasn't a lie. Then the door bell rang. Rosie answered. 'yes, my plan has worked!' I thought mentally.

**Rose's POV**

I was the 1st one done so I answered the door.

"OMG! It's Scorpius!" I screamed and gave him a hug hug. Then I saw his parents, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Malfoy. Their eyes bored into my soul.

"Um, Hello. Would you like me to get the house mother?" I asked and his dad nodded. "follow me then." I said and led them to the dining room and to the kitchen.

**Lily's POV**

"OMG!" is all I heard Rose scream down the hall.

"Why?" James asked me

"She was miserable. I wanted to see her happy again. That's why, and don't be super rude to him. His parents are here." and as I finished what I had said, his parents and Scorpius walked in with Rose. I could she her and Scorpius grinning from ear to ear.

"and also that's why." I whispered to James.

"fine, I'll leave him be." he whispered back. Then I smiled, that was the first time in a long time that I truly and totally smiled.

"How are you, Lily?" Draco asked me.

"Just fine. Thank you." I replied. Then they walked into the kitchen and started talking to Trudy.

"Hi. James Albus, how are you doing?" he asked them, "And thank you, Lily, for convincing my mum and dad to let me come, I truly appreciate it." he said to me

"it was not problem, really." I said and started eating, and by the time I was done, his parents walked out with Trudy.

" thank you for letting my son start so late in the year, it is very much aprecated. " Draco said.

"Goodbye mother and father." Scorpius said and they left. Nina and Fabian had chores tonight so I showed Scorpius around.

"So that's the common room, and down the hall are the boys rooms and up stairs is the girls rooms. The attic is mine and Rose's room and the basement is Albus and James's room, and I think you'll be sharing with them. And don't worry, I convinced them to be nice to you." I said. "You can do what ever you basically want to do, but I'm going upstairs. So bye." I said to him and when I said that Rose came downstairs and went to the common room with Scorpius. When I got up stairs, I set everything up. My computer synced my I- Phone and I-Pod touch, while I bought all the top ten on I-Tunes. I hooked up my Mic, Guitar Amp, and Piano. I was just about to start recording, when Nina ran into my room and blurted:

"Everyone has to be downstairs right-" she stopped short because she saw all of my equipment "Oh, you're really into the preforming arts, aren't you? But anyway Trudy want everyone downstairs now.

"Oh, Ok. Tell her I'll be right down in a minute, just after I set something up." I replied. Then Nina walked downstairs.


End file.
